From Drag King to Prom Queen in 30 Days
by Insane Elven Pirate
Summary: When Haruhi is nominated for Prom Queen, the Host Club boys have a competition to try and become her King. This, of course, means that much chaos will ensue. Please R&R!
1. Day 1 Operation Impending Doom

**Title:** From Drag King to Prom Queen in 30 Days

**Author**: Insane Elven Pirate

**I think Haruhi may be a little out of character. I promise to try harder in later chapters. Enjoy.**

The halls of Ouran High School buzzed with excitement. Today was the day that the nominees for Prom King and Queen would be announced. Everyone knew that the members of the host club would be elected and that the winner for the King would most likely be Tamaki Suoh, but who would be his queen? A gaggle (Ha. Gaggle. ) of chattering girls was gathered around the bulletin board, waiting for the student council president to post the list of nominees.

"Look! There he is!" some girl cried, alerting everyone to the approach of the president. The girls all become deathly quiet as he neared the board. The crowd slowly parted, allowing the president to get through. The president reached into his pocket for the thumbtack and found that it was not there. A confused look crossed his face as he began searching for it in his other pockets. A murmur went through the crowd surrounding him that sounded much like the buzz of a swarm of angry hornets. The president sweat dropped and began searching through his pockets faster as the murmur grew louder. Finally, he caught sight of the thumbtack lying to the ground. "Heh heh. Here it is." He laughed nervously as he picked it up. The buzz did not lessen, however, so he stuck the piece of paper to the bulletin and quickly pinned it down. Then, he began to scurry away as fast as possibly, but unfortunately unsuccessful, as he was trampled by a mob of girls rushing to read the list.

Meanwhile, Haruhi Fujioka was on her way to her next class. She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable about the way people were staring at her, guys quickly looking away and trying to pretend that hadn't been looking, and girls giggling between themselves when they caught her looking. She caught hushed whispers from several girls saying things like 'He would look so adorable in a dress!'. However, she didn't think too much of them until two girls that were in her class, and who often nominated her as their host came up to her.

"Hi Haruhi!" The first one exclaimed. "We just wanted to say congratulations, and, um, we just thought that maybe your dress should be pink."

"Yeah!" The second one piped up. "Pink would look so good on you."

Haruhi's expression turned to one of complete confusion. "Uh…?" She mumbled as the two girls ran off in fits of giggles and squeals of delight. She was about to confront someone and ask them what this was all about when the twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin stepped in her path.

"Morning Haruhi!" They chorused in unison, looks of pure glee on their faces.

"Haruhi, have you checked the list of the prom king and queen nominees yet?" Hikaru asked, draping an arm over her shoulder, as a sly look replaced the one of glee upon his face.

"No." Haruhi answered. "I don't really care for that sort of stuff."

Kaoru draped his arm over her other shoulder. "Ah, but Haruhi! You've been nominated! Don't you want to see who your competition is?"

The twins began to steer her in the direction of the bulletin board with the list of nominees while Haruhi responded. "No. I don't care if I win or lose."

The twins just smirked as they stopped in front of the crowd of girls still gathered around the bulletin board.

"Go ahead." Hikaru crooned.

"Just a peak." That was Kaoru.

The twins pushed her towards the crowd, and Haruhi sighed. She might as well take a look to appease them. She turned around and gave them a small glare before making her way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Oops. Sorry."

The girls parted as they noticed her coming. "Look! There he is!" They cried. Haruhi finally made it through to the front of the crowd and took a loom at the list. There were about ten nominees including, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyouya. But Haruhi's name was not on the list.

'I guess they were wrong. What a waste of time.' Haruhi was about to turn around and make her way back out of the crowd when she saw it. There, on the bottom of the list of nominees for prom queen, was her name.

She instantly knew who must be responsible for this. She turned around, and was about to make her way out of the crowd so she could yell at the twins, when she was instantly crowded by a swarm of girls.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!"

"You've got my vote!"

"What's your dress gonna look like?"

"You'll be so CUTE!"

"Will you dance with all the guys!"

This kept on until the warning bell for class to start rang and Haruhi was freed so she could get to class. Haruhi would have to wait until lunch to tell the twins off, as the five minutes they has between classes was not an adequate amount of time for the scolding she intended to give them.

Haruhi finally caught up with Hikaru and Kaoru in the lunchroom. The two were sitting down with their identical lunches at an empty table. Haruhi walked up to them and stood over them with her arms crossed. The twins slowly looked up at her.

"...What?"

Haruhi was about to respond when a small, blonde haired boy ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "Haru-chan! Congratulations on the nomination." Mori, who had followed him, nodded in agreement. "Heeey! You know what? We should have a cake to celebrate! We could have strawberry cake, or vanilla cake, or chocolate cake, or marble…" Hunny began to ramble on about different kinds of cakes, and Haruhi was about to go back to trying to demand why the twins had to nominate her for prom queen, when another interruption entered the scene.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki Suoh cried. "The talk about you running for Prom Queen is circulating around the school. I hear that more that half the student body is planning to vote for you! We'll be King and Queen together! Just me and my Haruhi!" Tamaki drifted into his fantasy Haruhi/Tamaki fantasy world, but was quickly snagged out of it by Hikaru's voice.

"Now hold on just a minute. What makes you so sure you'll be King?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru chimed in. "Before we didn't really care if we lost, but now that our nomination of Haruhi for queen has been accepted, maybe we want to be king!"

"Oh forget it. It's just one small dance. It can't be too bad. I'm going to eat my lunch" Haruhi muttered.

Kyouya spoke up. "That's how it would be done at a normal school. Here at Ouran the school pays for a dinner and a romantic night out for the winners of the king and queen."

Haruhi growled. Damn rich bastards.

"You can't both be Prom King!" Tamaki yelled, his arms flailing.

"Sure we can. You'll see." The twins replied, sticking their tongues out at Tamaki.

"Oh! I wanna go on a date with Haru-chan!" Hunny cried. "Taka-chan! Let's both try to win Prom King this year! That year we can both go on a date with Haru-chan, Ok?"

Mori nodded silently in agreement.

"But-but- You can't both go on a date with Haruhi!" Tamaki sputtered.

"But Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan are doing it!"

"Yes." Mori said.

"But… But.. Mother! Tell them they can't!" Tamaki wailed, clinging to Kyouya's arm. Kyouya glared down at Tamaki and the scared Prince let go.

"Well, them running against you, WOULD provide some excitement to an otherwise dull race." Tamaki stared at Kyouya , his moth hanging open, but no words coming out while the twins grinned smugly, hunny beamed proudly, and Mori just stood there. "And, to add even more incentive, I'll chip in a little prize of my own. Whomever wins Prom King will also win these pictures of Haruhi in a pink dress." Kyouya declared, holding said pictures up.

"Where did you get those?" Haruhi demanded.

The twins gave a thumbs up in acceptance. "Very well! It's settled. The contest to win a date with Haruhi begins!"


	2. Day 2 Double Trouble

**Title:** From Drag King to Prom Queen in 30 Days

**Author: **Insane Elven Pirate

**So this chapter is twice as long as the first. Yay! Oh, and you should read my freind's fic. It's a crossover of Host Club and Fruits basket. It's called Host Basket and it's really fun! **

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!**

The next morning, Haruhi sat in her first period classroom, trying to fully wake up, or at least wake up enough to function, before the class started. She had stayed up late last night studying for an important test in her next class. Glancing out the window, Haruhi smiled. The sky was a brilliant blue and dotted with clouds that looked like little puffs of cotton signaling that it was likely to be a nice day. Several students were milling about in the courtyard, talking and laughing with their little clusters of friends.

Pushing up her sleeve, Haruhi checked her wristwatch. Class wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. Sighing, Haruhi opened her textbook and began going over her answers to last night's homework, making sure she had answered them correctly. When she was certain that she had, Haruhi flipped her textbook closed. She crossed her arms on her desk and rested her head on them. Drumming her fingers, she tried to come up with something productive to do to pass the time. Remembering the book she was reading in literature, she decided to read ahead to give herself less homework tonight. Pulling out the book, she opened it and began to get lost in an imaginary world.

However, she was rudely pulled out of it by squeals from the other side of the room. Finishing the sentence she was on she glanced up to see the twins up to their usual antics …which was somehow rather unusual. Usually, the twins reserved most of their girl pleasing, brotherly love for the Host Club. Yet here there were, smack-dab in the middle of the classroom, clinging to each other, blushing like mad, and proclaiming their love. The situation as it was now had Kaoru clinging to Hikaru's shirt, while Hikaru supported his brother.

Kaoru was trembling slightly, and if Haruhi didn't know any better she'd say something was really going on, but the fact that Kaoru was talking loud enough to be heard over the screaming girls was a clue that he was perfectly fine.

"Hikaru… I feel… so weak…" Kaoru stated dramatically.

"Oh, Kaoru! I told you, you should have eaten breakfast this morning! Now look at you. I… I blame myself. I should have made sure you ate. I should have taken care of you. I'm… I'm sorry." Hikaru bowed his head in shame, and the girls' squeals grew even louder.

"No, Hikaru. It is I who should be sorry. Through my negligence I have made you worry. I promise I shall never be so careless again."

"And I promise to always protect you. I will carry you to the cafeteria now, since you lack the strength to stand."

"That will not be necessary, for your love has given me strength."

At that moment the bell rang. Haruhi sighed and put her book back in her book bag. 'What could this all be about?' she wondered.

As she was pondering this, the teacher entered the classroom. "Alright class, settle down, I know you're excited for the upcoming prom, but that's no reason to…" He noticed the twins in the center of the circle. "Good God! What's happened here!"

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. 'The prom!' In her studying escapades last night, she had entirely forgotten about the dance. 'That's what this is about! They're trying to gain more votes for Prom King!'

"Teacher! Kaoru skipped breakfast this morning and now he's sick!" one of the girls in the crowd cried.

The teacher sighed. "Alright Kaoru, you may go and buy some food. But come straight back to class once you're finished. No, not you Hikaru, just Kaoru," He said, as Hikaru began to leave the classroom with his sibling.

"Just… K- Kaoru?" Hikaru stuttered. Immediately the two began clinging to each other again.

'Oh, brother' (No pun intended) Haruhi thought to herself, resting her head in the palm of her hand. 'How can anyone stand those two?'

"Hikaru!" Kaoru declared. "If I have to go alone, then I would rather stay here and suffer. For to be without you would only cause me greater suffering than to be without food."

Tears came to Hikaru's eyes. "Oh, Kaoru. You will never-"

"Alright, alright!" The teacher interrupted before the spectacle could go on any longer. "You may both go. Just be back promptly! Now, all of you girls settle down! We have work to do today!" he ordered, as he began to write the day's assignments on the board.

Haruhi watched the twins exit the room. Just as they were walking out the door, Haruhi caught sight of the twins winking at her, unnoticed by everyone else. Grumbling at the pair, Haruhi pulled out a piece of paper and began to copy what the teacher was writing on the board.

Pretty much every class Haruhi had with the twins went the same way. At some point during each class the two would break out into one over-dramatized display of affection or another. Girls began leaving their own classes with some excuse about getting a drink, using the rest room, or retrieving a book from where they had left it to flock outside the windows and doors of whatever the twins' current class happened to be. It got so bad that in some of the classes there wasn't a single girl present. Haruhi was beginning to find she most looked forward to the classes she did not share with the troublesome twosome because they were the only classes in which she was able to concentrate due to the absence of masses of screaming girls.

Finally, by the time the last class before lunch rolled around, the teachers forbade anyone from leaving the classroom for any reason. This made Haruhi's day a little better, but not by much, for that period, she unfortunately shared another class with the twins.

Haruhi sat at her desk in the corner of the room, rubbing her temples to try and thwart the headache she could feel coming on, while the twins were cradling each other in the center of the room.

The teacher, who had already given up trying to control the class, was sitting at her desk reading a mystery novel, so the class was free to do as they pleased until the bell rang. About half the class chose to gaze at the twins as they performed their acts (a rather appropriate word for the situation) of brotherly love. The rest of the class was goofing off in some form or fashion while poor Haruhi tried her darnedest to study and get started on that night's homework.

Haruhi felt a sense of relief wash over her when the bell finally rang, signaling that she could leave the zoo that the classroom had transformed into, and go somewhere quiet and eat her lunch.

Sadly, however, fate seemed to have a quite different plan in mind for her, as she suddenly found herself sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru as they surround her in a hug..

"What are you two doing? Let me go!" She demanded, desperate to get some peace.

Ignoring her, Hikaru looked at the girls still following them around. "Don't you think the we look just perfect with Haruhi?" He asked the closest one.

The girl blushed and exclaimed, "Y-Yes! Absolutely perfect!"

Kaoru smiled. "And don't you think it would be even more perfect if we were elected Prom Kings and Haruhi Queen?"

The girls began squealing again, and Haruhi began to wonder how their voices weren't hoarse by now, as they called out things like:

"Yes! Yes that would!"

"Oh I would love for you two to be Prom Kings!"

"I'm voting for you two!"

"Yeah, you've got my vote too!"

"Mine too!"

"And mine!"

The twins grinned at each other. Waving to the girls they shouted, "Kay! Thanks!" and, despite all of her protests, dragged Haruhi to the cafeteria with them.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by a rather disgruntled Tamaki. The twins' constant public displays of affection were all any of the girls could talk about, so of course the prince of the Host Club had heard of it.

Seeing the miffed look on Tamaki's face the twins stared innocently at him. "What?"

"I know what you two have been up to!" he said accusingly.

The two brothers stared at him blankly. "…And?"

"And you can't do it! I won't allow it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's cheating!" Tamaki whined. He looked to Kyouya for support. "Mama, tell them it's cheating."

Kyouya finished entering some calculations in a… calculator. Duh. "Actually, their activities are predicted to raise customers to the Host Club by as much as twelve percent."

"But… but… it's just not fair!" Tamaki cried.

"Milord… can we help it if our love for each other is so overwhelming that we must display it every chance we get?" Hikaru asked, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Immediately, as if some switch had been flipped, the girls in the cafeteria began fawning over the over affectionate pair.

"Oh it's so beautiful! It sends shivers down my spine!" a girl standing near Tamaki squealed to her friend.

"I know what you mean! I have the same feeling!" her friend shrieked back.

Tamaki, who had been staring helplessly, got a sudden determined look on his face. Putting on his most charming smile, he draped his arms over the girls' shoulders. "Are these beautiful girls cold?" He whispered in their ears. "I'm afraid I can't let that be."

Slowly, and a little dramatically (because let's face it. It's all about the drama) Tamaki took off his jacket and put it around the first girl's shoulders. He then began to carefully undo every button on his shirt. Noticing this, a random, unnamed, unimportant (except for this single line) girl in the crowd cried out, "Look! Tamaki's taking off his shirt!" As one giant mass, the girls' heads turned, making Tamaki the center of attention. It was deathly quiet until Tamaki undid the last button and took off the shirt, exposing his chest. At that point all the girls erupted in screams, squeals, and cries of 'I love you, Tamaki!', or 'I'll vote for you for you for Prom King!'

The last cry caused Hunny, who until now had been standing and watching the whole thing in awe, to say "Taka-chan! These girls are all going to vote for Tama-chan! We can't let that happen!" He rushed out into the crowd and began pulling off his shirt. However, with it half way off, he became stuck, with his head through a sleeve and one of his arms through the neck. Several of the girls standing near him thought this was absolutely adorable, and squealed as he stumbled around trying to get his shirt off.

Mori walked over to where Hunny was and looked down at him. "Mitsukuni…" he stated in his monotone voice. Hunny stopped struggling, and looked up at him. Mori helped Hunny get his shirt put back on correctly, and then led him back over to the sidelines where he didn't run the risk of getting trampled by the girls still swarming over Tamaki.

Haruhi, who was standing next to them, stared at the crowd a moment longer before saying. "I'm leaving."

Hunny looked at her with large, surprised eyes. "Haruhi… Are you Ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Mori, however, just nodded understandingly as Haruhi began making her way through the crowd of girls.

As she walked by the twins they saw their opportunity to get the attention drawn back to them. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into their embrace. They now focused all their attention on her. Kaoru whispered words most likely about her looks and his love for her into her ear, and Hikaru fed her exotic, rich people foods. Or tried to at least. When Haruhi refused to open her mouth Hikaru pinched her nose. Finally, Haruhi couldn't hold her breath any longer and had to open her mouth to breath. Hikaru took this opportunity to shove a forkful of food inside her mouth. The girls, noticing this, turned around to watch. Cries of 'It's wonderful!', 'He's so lucky!', and 'I want to be fed by Hikaru and Kaoru too!' could be heard throughout the crowd.

On the other side of the room, Tamaki was freaking out. "That's indecent! You do not do that stuff to your si- brother! Father orders you to stop!"

The twins of course ignored him. When urged by their audience to go on further with the love trio, they began taking off their own shirts, before they started to remove Haruhi's jacket, much to the pleasure of the crowd. Upon seeing this, Tamaki looked around frantically for something to throw to Haruhi so she could cover herself. Having already given away his shirt and jacket, he threw the next best piece of clothing he was wearing to Haruhi. As Tamaki's pants went sailing over the crowd, the girls turned again to see Tamaki standing there in nothing but his boxers and tie. This of course prompted a rise in the level of noise.

Breaking out of the twins' grasp and looking flatly at the complete chaos ensuing around her, Haruhi picked up her jacket and, for probably the second time, began to leave the room. "Now, I'm definitely going."

On her way out, Haruhi passed the vice principal who was carrying a bowl of soup on a tray. Upon seeing the state of pandemonium the cafeteria was in, he sighed, and put his tray down in the table. Seeing Tamaki nearly naked in the middle of the screaming girls he could easily guess who the source of the problem was. After the first girl noticed him it took about five minutes for the cafeteria to quiet down enough for him to say, "Tamaki Suoh, you will report for one hour of detention after school."

Tamaki looked shocked at first, but then jutted out his lower jaw and replied, "Fine. If that is my reward for doing the right thing and not letting an indecent thing occur, then so be it."

The girls began talking in hushed whispers as Tamaki followed the Vice Principle out of the lunchroom to get a detention slip.

"He's so noble!"

"He's so brave!"

"He's such a rebel!"

"A rebel?"

"Yeah! Did you see the look he gave the vice principle? I never knew he could be so… wild!"

"I know! It was sooooo sexy!"

"And hot!"

"And even more sexy!"

The twins just shook their heads.

"He really didn't need to take off his pants." Hikaru stated. "We wouldn't have actually taken off Haruhi's shirt.

"Yeah, doe he think we're stupid or something?" Kaoru agreed.

That afternoon in the third music room, it seemed that all any of the Host Club's customers could talk about were the events that had occurred in the lunch eating-place. (I've used lunch room and cafeteria too much. :P) Hunny's customers complimented him on his cute actions, while Mori's gushed about how he had helped his smaller cousin. The twins were delighting girls with more displays of affection, and Haruhi was trying to explain that, no, it wasn't a dream come true for her to be loved by both of the twins.

When her customers saw that this was not a happy subject for Haruhi, they switched the topic of the conversation to the upcoming dance.

"Haruhi, which of the Host Club members do you hope will win?" one asked.

Haruhi glared at the twins' backs and answered, "None of them." However, when she saw the disappointed looks on the girls' faces and the disapproving look Kyouya was giving her (the kind that warned of an increase in her debt) she immediately added. "But, I suppose since one of them is going to win, I don't care who. I'm friends with all the Host Club members." 'Unfortunately' she thought to her self, while giving the girls a charming smile.

They responded as she had expected: with delighted smiles and cries of 'That's so sweet!'

Kyouya nodded approvingly and went back to typing on his laptop. Feeling relieved, Haruhi poured her customers some more tea, and asked them if they were planning to go to the dance.

About an hour later the doors to the room opened and Tamaki Suoh entered, having finally finished his detention. He was immediately swarmed by a bunch of girls who wanted to congratulate him.

"Oh, Tamaki! That display in the cafeteria was wonderful!"

Tamaki smiled and thanked the girls as one of them asked, "When did you become such a rebel?"

Haruhi overheard this as she was carrying a tray over to her table and scoffed. "He's more of an idiot than a rebel."

But Tamaki simply ignored this and ran over to the twins.

The two were just chiming "And now it's time for the 'Which one is Hikaru-'" when they were quickly interrupted by Tamaki pointing a finger in their face.

"If you two are going to play dirty, then fine! I have thought of an ingenious plan!" He declared and without giving the two a chance to reply, walked away.

The brothers looked at each other. "What do you think he was going on about?" Hikaru asked, as Kaoru shrugged in reply.


	3. Day 3 Wild Thing!

**Title:** From Drag King to Prom Queen in 30 Days

**Author:** Insane Elven Pirate

**Chapter:** Wild Thing! OR Tamaki's Plan

**Argh! I'm so so so sorry this took so long. hangs head in shame Well... enjoy the new chapter... Please? And don't hate me? **

**Also, a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, it make me so happy to read your reviews, and I do take your suggestions into consideration. For instance, there is more Kyoya in the chapter, because some of you asked for it!**

---

Ah yes. Another brand new day at Ouran High School. Please observe the little birdies as they fly past that big ol' clock tower. Done? Good. Now we can begin. Haruhi Fujioka was sitting innocently in her first period class, already dreading the antics that she knew that five out of the six guys in the Host club would be up to. Thankfully, however, since for now the twins were currently not at school yet, she had a temporary period of peace.

Haha! Yeah, right!

"Have you seen Tamaki yet?" One girl next to Haruhi was squealing to her friend , "He's so... so.. Eee! I don't even know how to decribe it!"

"I know! I think my heart completely stopped when I saw him!" the friend responded gleefully.

Haruhi sighed. '_Why did they have to post the nominations so early_?' she wondered to herself. This was going to be a loooong month.

---

Meanwhile, in Kyoya land! Er... Kyoya's first period classroom, the black haired boy was busy contemplating the merit in participating more actively in the competition for prom king. On one hand his participation would mean an increase in popularity for the ENTIRE Host Club, meaning more girls would come after school, which ultimately lead to an increase of money. On the other hand, watching the shenanigans of the others, he couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted at the idea. And the entrance of a certain 'king' at that very moment, didn't help to lessen that disgust.

Tamaki entered the class, cool as could be, wearing his school uniform. Nothing unusual about that. Unless, you know, you considered the torn off sleeves, spiky belt, strange black collar thing ('_is that his dog's_?' Kyoya asked himself), and the small tattoo on his arm 'unusual'. Oh, and what apeared to be a silver booger (AKA nose stud) poking from the side of his right nostril.

'..._And I thought he couldn't look like anymore of an idiot_...' Kyoya mused to himself. '_What was he thinking_?'

Kyoya could feel the vein on his temple beginning to twitch. Hewouldnotaskhewouldnotaskhewouldnotaskhewouldno-

"Um... Tamaki-san? Why are you dressed like that?" Ugh. Some loudmouthed classmate of his had asked. Why, oh why did he have to ask?

Tamaki gazed down his nose at the boy disinterestedly. "Yesterday, I got in touch with my 'rebel' side. I figured if I was so... gifted in being so rebellious, I might as well look it." Stupid answer to a stupid question.

"Oh..." The boy said, looking sorry he had asked. '_Serves him right_' Kyoya hmphed. As the boy slinked away, trying to avoid Tamaki's 'I-could-care-less-about-the-world' gaze, Kyoya found himself slightly, just SLIGHTLY, in awe that his friend had managed to stay in character so long. However, as Tamaki plopped down in the seat next to him he realized he ha judged too soon.

"Kyoya! Look at me! Do you see me? Do you see how I am dressed?"

"_Yes_, I see how you are dressed." Kyoya replied pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"I got the idea yesterday! When those girls were talking about how much of a rebel I am, I realized that they were right! And THAT made me realize that the reason the twins were more popular than me yesterday was because I wasn't being true to myself!" Kyoya perked an eyebrow. Did Tamaki REALLY believe he was a rebel? "And so this morning I ripped the sleeves of my jacket and found this color, and bought the nose ring and the tattoo at a commoners drugstore on the way to school! Did you know they sell these as toys? It lets commoner kids who can not afford a real piercing or tattoo PRETEND that they can!"

Kyoya glanced at the nose ring. So it was fake. Of course. He should have known. Tamaki hated needles (A/N: I don't actually know if that's true, but it seems to fit) And a quick glance at Tamaki's 'tattoo' made him stop mid-sigh. It was a pink bear with a rainbow on it's stomach. '..._What is that_?'

Tuning back into Tamaki's rambling, his question was conveniently answered. "And this bear is called a 'Care Bear!' Isn't it cute? And-"

"If you're such a rebel, why are you in class?" Kyoya interrupted, desperate to get the annoying boy away from him.

Tamaki blinked stupidly. A determined look crossed his face as he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "You're right!" he declared loudly, sticking his pointer finger in the air. As the other students gazed on, he strode majestically out of the classroom. Or, he tried to. Just as he reached the door, the teacher walked into the classroom. Tamaki was too preoccupied with looking 'rebellious' to notice and ran straight into him, sending them both crashing to the floor, while papers floated gracefully to the ground around them.

The teacher blinked a bit, his large round glasses haning on his face from one ear before quickly regaining his composure and scolding Tamaki. "Mr. Suoh, just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh... I... I..." Tamaki stammered.

"Get back to your seat." The teacher ordered, gathering his fallen papers.

Tamaki stood and hung his head. "Yes sir."

---

Back in Haruhi land, the bell was ringing to start class. The young Host couldn't help but notice that both Hikaru and Kaoru seemed a little peeved this morning. '_Must have something to do with whatever Tamaki's up to_.' Haruhi decided.

Of course, this didn't stop them from keeping up yesterday's antics. Clinging, cuddling, and dramatics ensued as the poor teacher, a man in his fifties, tried to keep control in his chaos struck classroom.

"Th-Tha-That's it! Both of you! Detention! Now!" The poor man roared at the two brothers.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other before turning to look flatly at the teacher. "Why?" they asked together.

"Because you are disrupting my class!"

The twins looked back at each other a moment before returning to their displays of brotherly love. "Oh, Kaoru! Even if the entire world is against it, I will never stop loving you! My love for you cannot be crushed by the harsh words of others!"

"Oh, Hikaru, I-"

"NOW!" The teacher interrupted their cooing, and pointed his finger at the door.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Several girls murmered as the twins left the classroom. "Such devotion!"

Ignoring the continued swooning from the girls the teacher began writing on the board. "Now please open your books to page 234..."

---

The twins were gone from the entire first period class. However, seeing as they hadn't actually done anything wrong, they couldn't be kept away any longer than that. Which meant Haruhi had to deal with them in all her other classes. She walked into her second period class to find the two sitting on opposite ends of the room, while the girls around them tittered worriedly.

'_What's going on_?' She didn't have to wonder long, as immediately upon noticing her the twins each grabbed one of her arms.

"Haruhi is mine!" Hikaru declared, glaring at his... dopple...ganger... I guess.. to add a variety in word choice...

Kaoru glared back. "Why do you always get everything?!" he argued. "You're so spoiled!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're too clingy!"

"You look stupid!"

"Then so do you!"

"Not as stupid as you! And you have a funny haircut!"

"WE HAVE THE SAME HAIRCUT!"

"No! MY hair is parted to the left!"

"What difference does that make?!"

"It looks better that way!"

Imaginary fire roared into life around the twins (AKA Fiery anime background) and a game of Haruhi tug-of-war began.

"Great. They've changed tactics," Haruhi muttered as the twins pulled on her arms. As if today couldn't get anymore annoying.

And Haruhi gets the second award for judging too soon! Everyone turned as the sound of gears turning filled the room. "Ohohoho! Ohohoho!" Renge rose up on a platform to watch the fight. "And the drama at Ouran High School increases as the twins Hikaru and Kaoru get into yet another fight! Forbidden love between two brothers has turned into a love triangle between the extremely close twins and another boy by the name of Haruhi Fujioka!" Insert girls with little hearties floating around them here. Renge contued her commentary into her microphone. "Hikaru pulls hard on Haruhi's right arm and Kaoru counters by pulling on his left! It appears the two are equally matched in strength!"

'_Why do you need commentary for a tug of war_?' Haruhi wondered as her arms began to ache. shaking herself free she glared at the two dueling brothers. "I've had enough of this nonsense! Make up, now!"

The twins looked at each other, fire still in their eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry," they chorused while turning their backs on each other.

"That wasn't an apology! You didn't sound like you meant it!" Hikaru yelled, whipping around to face his brother.

"Well, neither did you!" Kaoru shouted, also turning.

Haruhi sighed. Ye-up. It would be a VERY long month.

---

Lunch time came around, and as usual, Haruhi planned to go somewhere quiet to eat again. However, she found herself once again dragged along with the feuding twins.

Only one thought entered her head on the way to the cafeteria. '_Why me_?'

However, that thought changed upon entrance to the cafeteria and when she noticed Tamaki's unusual dress to '_Why, WHY me_?'

Tamaki was sitting off by himself... Well as by yourself you can be when you're surrounded by dozens of swooning girls. Oh, our poor lonely prince. He can't even succeed in being lonely!

As Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru passed by the president of the Host Club, Tamaki and the twins shared glares.

"Oh, there all just so _CUTE_ when they look like they're ready to kill each other!" One nameless and rather unimportant girl giggled.

Haruhi, who was starting to lose feeling in her arms, as each of the Hitachiin brothers had made it their personal duty to entirely cut off her circulation by claiming a death grip on them, sweat dropped as she caught other snippets of conversations from the girls surrounding the Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Are you going to take off your shirt again!"

"Yeah! I'm kinda cold! Brrr!"

"You look so amazing dressed like that, Tamaki!"

However, Tamaki seemed to be ignoring him. Probably some stupid 'I'm a rebel and others don't concern me' thing. Yet, for someone who was suppoosed to care less about others, he certainly seemed to be getting ticked with the way the twins were clinging to Haruhi. Finally, he was unable to keep himself from interfering any longer. He rose from his seat majestically. The girls crowded around him, had to hurry to avoid being trampled by the blond, as he made his way to the first year trio. (Lookit me! Using as many words to describe our heroes as possible! Oooh. Hero. That's gooood!) He broke into a run as the crowd completely parted and sprang into the air, sailing, seemingly in slow-motion towards the prize (AKA Haruhi) the twins had held between them.

"AAH!" Haruhi cried out as the young hero (HERO!) crashed onto her, bring the both of them sprawled on the floor in a rather awkward position with Tamaki on top of Haruhi. They sat like that for a moment, the usually noisy girls now dead silent as the stared at the, what they thought to be, rather beautiful picture before them.

"...Oh, that is so CUUUUTE!" Renge, who had conveniently popped up from nowhere screamed. As if this were some sort of signal, the rest of the girls in the cafeteria erupted into one loud, high-pitched scream.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Tamaki, who had as of yet made no move to get off of the girl, asked, concern evident in his voice. "Those beatly twins didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"Who are you calling beastly? Hikaru asked.

"You're the one who tackled Haruhi in the middle of the lunchroom." Kaoru chimed in.

"Wh- bu- I- I was saving her from you!" Tamaki sputtered.

"Tamaki... Would you please be so kind as to _GET OFF OF ME?" _Haruhi demanded from underneath him. She shoved him off and made her way to freedom, or rather, the doors of the cafeteria, just as the noise in the cafeteria swelled due to the commotion the twins had began making in their supposed fight.

As she exited, Haruhi could hear enough of the argument to infer that the twins were fighting over 'letting her escape'. _'Ugh.'_

---

Host Club after school was pretty much uneventful, as it carried on the way the rest of the day had. When Haruhi entered the third music room, she noticed that the twins were taking customers individually, but due to the angst they had been creating all day, still seemed just as popular as always. Kyouya was walking around with his clipboard writing who knows what down, Hunny was surrounded by a bunch of girls and cakes and Mori was sitting with him. They seemed to have less customers than usual, probably because they hadn't yet come up with a plan to win the votes for prom king. That was all fine by Haruhi, she was already tired of this nonsense, and it was only the second day. Tamaki was lounging on a couch in a corner acting cool and casual. However, being the distractable Lord that he was, that immediately changed when he saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" he cried, running over to her. "I didn't get to ask you at lunch today! What do you think? Don't I look great?"

"...Sure," Haruhi replied, a blank stare on her face.

Of course, this caused Tamaki to immediately retreat to his corner of despair.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi sighed and went over to him.

"My daughter doesn't like me when I'm being myself."

"..What?"

Tamaki immediately took a gallantly tragic pose. "Yesterday I found that I am truly a rebel at heart! And so I answered my calling, and became a rebel, but YOU don't like me now!"

"I never said that..." Haruhi muttered. "And I really don't think a rebel is who you really are."

Tamaki looked down at her, confusion written all over his face. "You don't? Ah! I see!" He formed his thumb and pointer finger into an L-shape and caressed his chin. "It appears I will have to find another way to win the vote for prom king then!"

"You really shouldn't."

"Oh, but I must! Otherwise those two devils will win my daughter! But don't worry Haruhi! I'll keep you safe from them!"

"Great. Thanks." Haruhi responded in a flat tone. '_Why, why, WHY me_?'

---

As Kyoya walked home from school, he toyed in his mind with the dillema that had been nagging at him all day: whether or not to participate in trying to become prom king. Well, really he had been trying to delay the inevitable, as he already knew what he had to do. The prom king and queen contests were, after all, a popularity contest above all else. Both his brothers had been king once in their high school careers.

He sighed. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to win, without resorting to the antics the others had picked up. He continued to think on this until he had reached the walkway up to his house. When he got there his thoughtful look changed into a wicked smile. It was obvious after all. All he had to do was make it so that the votes were so spread out among the others that he won. Last year he had come in second. If the girls who ordinarily would have voted for Tamaki voted for someone else, he would win.

As it currently stood, Kyoya guessed the votes were spread most evenly among Tamaki and the twins. Which meant he had to make Hunny and Mori more popular. And he knew _exactly _what to do.

---

**End chapter! Please review? This chapter may not be as funny as the last one, but I promise I will try better!  
**


End file.
